A Special Breakfast
by Lou Buggins
Summary: A Father's Day treat! Enjoy!


It's Father's Day here in the U.S., so here is a sweet treat for all you father's out there! Happy Father's Day!

* * *

It was the middle of the night at the infamous Titan Tower. The summer breeze pushing the waves of the ocean against the beach and the rocks that surrounded the tower. Most of the tower's residents were tucked in their beds, fast asleep. However, the current senior-most Titan, Raven Logan, had just woken up from her slumber, and was currently floating down the dark hallway towards the common room.

The heavily pregnant half-demon was having yet another craving, forcing her out of the comfort of her bed and her husband's arms. She was only half awake when she approached the common room door. Before it could slide open allowing her to pass, she heard a few strange noises coming from the other side. Peering down at the threshold, she noticed the lights had been turned on as well. Now thoroughly curious, Raven moved forward, the door swooshing open in front of her as she flew through the doorway, then closing behind her.

To say she was surprised would be an understatement. Standing on chairs at the now messy kitchen counter tops, were the small bodies of 10-year-old Mark and Maria Logan. The young twins were too busy mixing some sort of concoction to notice their mother had just entered the room. Once the surprise wore off, Raven looked sternly at the siblings, crossed her arms over her chest, and cleared her throats loudly enough to receive the attention of the children in front of her. Two sets of violet eyes spun around to meet their mother's displeased gaze.

"And what do you two think you're doing?" Raven questioned accusingly.

The two shared a quick look at each other, before Maria worked up the nerve to address their mother.

"Uh...hey Mom! Um...what are you doing up so late?"

Raven narrowed her eyes at her daughter. "That doesn't concern you, and I asked you a question first. What do you think you're doing?" She repeated herself.

Maria sighed. "Alright, fine. Mark and I were trying to make Dad a special Father's Day breakfast." The girl admitted.

"And as you can see, it hasn't been going well." Mark added, looking over at the mess before them.

"A special breakfast? And what exactly is served at a special breakfast?" Raven rose her eyebrow in curiosity as she lowered herself onto the floor and walked up closer to the mess her children were trying to pass off as food. She inspected the odd mix of ingredients they had selected.

"Well we were going for waffles, but..." Maria started.

"It's not looking like waffles anymore." Mark finished for her.

Raven smirked at her children's inability to cook basic foods, much like herself.

"And why did you choose to do this by your selves in the middle of the night?"

"We didn't want your help." Mark admitted.

"And we didn't want you to find out, and we know how early you wake up, so we were trying to make them before you or Dad woke up." Maria explained.

Raven looked over the dirty kids, and back at the pile of what she assumed was waffles mix and chocolate chips. With a sigh, she looked back at the kids, only to be met with their pleading faces, willing her not to be mad. She wasn't mad at them, well not really. They had good intentions, just poor execution.

"Kids, this is very sweet of you." Their expressions changed to that of surprise. "However..." Raven went on, causing the kid's faces to fall. "I cannot condone you too making waffles on your own at three in the morning. I want you to go back to bed, get some sleep, and I will wake you both up in the morning, and together we will make your father a special breakfast."

The children looked at each other with a bit of relief, which Raven found quite amusing. After she sent the two back to their beds, Raven snapped her fingers, and the mess fixed itself. The trash went into the trash can, and the dishes into the sink. Now that the kitchen was back to normal, Raven was once again reminded of her reason for coming into the kitchen at all. She opened the freezer, and pulled out a box of Eggo Waffles. Smiling to herself as she popped two small waffles into the toaster, she began to rub her stomach affectionately while she waited for them to heat up.

"Your siblings have big hearts, they get that from their father, but let's hope you get more of my brains. That way, you'll think to check the freezer before making your Daddy a Father's Day breakfast."


End file.
